You Drive Me Crazy
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: Kol wanted to make Bonnie jealous but takes things a little too far. Kennett with hints of Kolathrine and Bamon


Bonnie Bennett sat at a booth in the _Mystic Grill_ with a scowl on her face as she watched her 'boyfriend' openly flirting with her best friend's doppelganger counterpart, Katherine Pierce.

She was pissed. She was here to meet Kol and ends up sitting alone, watching him hitting on some other girl and out of all of them, it had to be Katherine. Bonnie hated no one more than she hated Katherine and Kol knew that.

Katherine had returned back to Mystic Falls when she felt that the small town and its inhabitants (mainly the Originals) were no longer a threat.

Another reason for Katherine's reappearance was due to the departure of Elena, which had come as a shock to everyone. When Elena had been turned, Elijah had taken it upon himself to teach her the ways of being a successful vampire and during their time together, feelings had developed between the two and Elena made the decision to leave town with Elijah and see the world and it made Bonnie smile to know that her best friend had finally received the true happiness that she had deserved.

The Mystic Falls gang and the Original decided on a truce. Both sides wanted to live their lives in peace and constantly trying to kill the opposite side got tiring for everyone. But they still did not get along.

Damon and Klaus had what seemed to be weekly arguments and fights, Caroline and Rebekah were still very competitive at constantly at each other's throats but Stefan and Klaus seemed to have rekindled their old friendship along with his relationship with Rebekah, Caroline and Matt found their way back to each other while Bonnie had formed and unlike friendship with both Tyler and Damon and the biggest surprise to all of them was the blossoming relationship between Bonnie and Kol.

It started with a drink in the very same booth that she was currently sitting at; he tried charming her and failed miserably so of course he took that as a challenge and wore her down until she finally caved and agreed to go on one date with him.

Turned out to be the best date she had ever been on.

He took her for a lovely and intimate dinner before taking her to an ice rink that he had rented out the night (he remembered her talking about how she liked to ice skate during one of their many conversations the weeks before) and Bonnie had a lot of fun teaching Kol how to actually stay on his feet on the ice.

The night had ended with some sweet kisses being shared on her doorstep.

"You're staring," a voice said near her ear and Bonnie turned to see Damon sitting next to her in the booth and Tyler sitting across from her.

"How can I not when he's making it so obvious?" she mumbled her reply and stole Damon's drink, downing the whole thing.

"Who knew Bonnie Bennett was the jealous type," Damon smirked and Bonnie glared at the blue eyed vampire.

Bonnie wasn't usually the jealous type but any girl would feel threatened when her man was flirting with Katherine Pearce, especially if they knew her. Katherine was known was taking what she wanted and Bonnie had a feeling that Katherine had set her sights on Kol for more than just harmless flirting.

"I've already killed her fifteen times in my mind," Bonnie told the two of them while still staring off at Kat and Kol. "Make that sixteen," she uttered with a heated glare as she watched Katherine pushing herself against Kol in a seductive manner.

The green eyed witch nearly exploded with anger when Kol turned to look in Bonnie's direction, a smirk on his face that she would like nothing more to slap off many, many times over.

Bonnie tore her eyes away from Kol as soon as she saw his arm wrapping around the female vampire's waist, pulling her flush against him, their faces so close that it was almost like they were kissing.

Why is he doing this to her?

What did she do?

"You could always give it back to him," she heard Tyler say from across the table.

"What do you mean?" she questioned the hybrid who looked to Damon with a mischievous grin and before she could even question the two of them, she let out a shocked gasp when she felt Damon placing kisses along her jawline.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked Damon, her breath hitching when his lips went to her neck and bit down lightly.

"Look over to him," he mumbled against her neck and Bonnie did what he said and looked over at Kol.

The smug look had disappeared from the Original's face and was replaced by a dark glare. She wasn't sure if it was directed at her or at Damon. He turned back to Katherine, smiling at something she said.

Bonnie couldn't even feel Damon's lips on her skin anymore when she saw Katherine lean up and place a small kiss to side of Kol's mouth before she planted her lips firmly on his.

He was kissing her back.

The witch could no longer control herself when she pushed Damon out of the booth (with a little help from her magic) and he landed on the floor and made her way up to the bar, hitting Katherine with an aneurism so painful that she immediately pulled herself away from Kol and clutched her head while at the same time trying not to draw attention to herself while Bonnie took Kol's hand and dragged him out of the grill.

Kol had thought the whole thing to be funny (well, not so much seeing Damon all over her) but when she turned around and faced him, he immediately regretted all of it when he saw her watery eyes.

"What was that in there?" she asked him, just barely holding back her tears. "You want to have dinner with me but then you ditch me to flirt with Katherine – no don't touch me," she moved away from him when he went to hold her.

"I was just being stupid," he replied.

"You kissed her back," she said with a shaky voice and wiped away a tear with the back of her hand.

"Like I said, stupid," he repeated with a frown.

"Why would you do that to me?" her voice was small and vulnerable and she finally allowed Kol to hold her tightly against him.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to make her a little jealous but he never wanted to hurt her which he obviously ended up doing.

"I don't know why," he replied and kissed the top of her head. "I wanted to see if you would get jealous and then I saw Damon all over you and things just got out of hand," he admitted to her. "I'm sorry," he apologised and placed his hand under her chin to tilt her head up so he could look her in her eyes. "You know that it's always going to be you for me."

"You drive me so crazy sometimes," Bonnie whispered to him and a smile threatened to appear on her face. "You kiss her again and I'm going to set you on fire," she warned him and her smile finally broke through.

Kol grinned down at her before their lips met in a soft and tender kiss.

xxx

**Just a small bit of Kennett fluff that I felt like writing and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and please review!**

**For anyone who is interested, I have created a Tumblr page especially for my writing. It will have progress updates, pics, ideas, etc. If you are interested in following, my user name is;**

**Thedeadmasqueradefanfics**

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxx**


End file.
